Unreachable
by Amethyst Amber
Summary: Raven goes onto the roof to contemplate her feelings for a fellow Titan. A BOY TITAN! She feels so unreachable, like no one can find her...


Raven sat on the roof, regarding the stars carefully. Their twinkle reminded her of someone she had come up here to forget. She sighed softly, the confusion in her mind bewildering her. This was supposed to be easy. He was just a friend. Just a friend. Someone she had trouble speaking around, and she constantly had to pull up her hood to hide her blush. She couldn't handle all these emotions. She held a cold finger to her burning cheeks. She couldn't even think about him without blushing!

_He is just...a friend. A Titan. I can't love him...wait...I DON'T LOVE HIM! _

Raven sighed again, and raised her head that had dropped in her despair. She felt a single tear drip down her cheek, and opened her eyes wide in wonder. Now she was crying? She smiled softly as she remembered the lyrics to a song.

_Just like an angel. you're gonna make me fly._

_Into your arms, you're wrapping me up so tight._

_You got me crawling so bad, got me heels over head,_

_You got me easy, you got me easy._

_Tangled up in my head, quit trying to hold and help me,_

_Cause we're already beautiful..._

They didn't seem perfect for each other, but they fit. And even though she would rather die than admit it, he had her wrapped around his finger. She couldn't help it.

_So don't make me cry...cause this love don't feel so right..._

_You can't push a river, you can't make me fall,_

_But you can make me...unreachable._

Unable to handle these feelings, she had pushed them all away. She had pushed him away. Raven shook her head. It was for the best. She had to do this. Even though it hurt so bad.

_I may be sweet, but I'm still on the vine._

_You couldn't wait, no, you had to take your bite..._

_You had me crawling so, had me heels over head, _

_You had me easy, you had me easy._

_Too late to go back, to realize what we had, _

_We were already beautiful._

Why did life have to be so confusing? If they just remained friends, then maybe this wouldn't happen. But then she wouldn't feel this...wonderful feeling.

Raven froze. There was someone was behind her. She knew who it was without looking. It was him. She sighed and turned around. His face held concern.

"What do you want?" she remarked dryly.

"Just wanted to know why you decided to come up here and freeze yourself," he asked, remorse in his words.

She shook her head again. Those horrid words kept playing through her head. She never knew a song could relate to your life so much. Now he wanted to know why she was confused. _ITS BECAUSE OF YOU!, _she wanted to yell.

_So don't make me cry...cause this love don't feel so right..._

_You can't push a river, you can't make me fall,_

_But you can make me...unreachable._

He made her like this. But was it really his fault? He truly looked sorry, even though it wasn't his fault. Not really. He just made her feel like she wanted to be around him forever, and she loved the feeling. Like she loved him.

_Sometimes love is addiction..._

_Sometimes it hurts hell,_

_And sometimes you just can't get enough._

_You can't make me love you, anymore than I do._

_You can make me unreachable._

Was that how love was? He sat next to her, studying the skies. She turned her dark blue eyes on him, and uttered one word.

"Unreachable."

He gazed at her questioningly, and she felt so foolish for saying it, she had to explain.

"That's how you make me feel..." she said, the red tinting her cheeks almost making him smile. He turned his own eyes on the shining stars.

"I don't want you to feel like that...I just want you to be you...that's what I like about you..." he murmured, a grin appearing on his face at her even deeper blush.

She sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look into her purple/blue orbs.

"I don't like this new feeling, but I have it."

_So don't make me cry...cause this love don't feel so right..._

_You can't push a river, you can't make me fall,_

_But you can make me...unreachable._

"And even though I wish it would go away, its not so bad, sometimes. Other times, I know I can't have what this feeling wants, and it hurts so bad." She looked away, and stared at the knees she had pulled up to her chest. He took her chin gently in his hands and made her turn her face towards his.

"I'll give you anything you want. Everything you want. I don't want you to be unreachable anymore."

She stared at him before wrapping her arms around him tightly. She held on, and her feeling was content. The love she received from him wasn't hopeless, and she could have it. She let go and looked him in the eyes.

_Unreachable..._

"Thank you Beast Boy..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WHOOP! Yeah, I should be updating 'Why?' and 'That's Your Life'. This is MY CHANNEL! I had to release some extra imagination. SO...REVIEW! Yup, Yup, Yup...

Reviews is like heaven. I've just died, and if you don't want me to go to the other place (DUN DUN DUN!) Then REVIEW!


End file.
